Juntos (Fic Fitz-Simmons)
by Caris Bennet
Summary: La parte que no vimos en el 1x13 después de que Leo abrace a Jemma.


Escrito para la comunidad San Drabbletin de LiveJournal y dedicado a** alderaan_ **

**Disclaimer**: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. pertenece a la Marvel, creo. De lo que estoy segura es de que no me pertenece a mí.

**Juntos**

Jemma ajustaba la presión y temperatura de la cámara hiperbárica tratando de no mirar a Skye. Parecía Blancanieves en su ataúd de cristal… Negó con la cabeza. No, no sería un ataúd porque Skye saldría de ésta.

La miró y se le encogió el corazón. Blancanieves… Su cuento preferido en la infancia. Qué irónica era la vida a veces.

Alzó la vista hacia Coulson.

-Su temperatura está oscilando sobre los 6º. Si no la normalizamos en las próximas horas, podría sufrir daño cerebral permanente -escuchaba su propio tono de voz, asombrada de lo firme que parecía-. Necesitamos llevarla a un centro médico, y rápido. Hasta entonces, haré todo lo que pueda para mantenerla con vida. -Ella era bioquímica, no médico. ¿Cómo iba a lograr algo así?-. Disculpadme -y se alejó rápidamente.

Apenas podía mirar a Coulson y la mirada de Ward tenía tanto dolor que no se atrevía a mirarlo. Ella era la única esperanza de todos y ésa era una gran carga.

Se dirigió al armario de los suministros médicos y buscó las gasas con mano temblorosa. Abrió un cajón y no encontró nada. Pasó al segundo y encontró por fin la bolsa. Trató de abrirla pero le temblaban las manos. Por fin lo consiguió y sacó una gasa, limpiándose con impaciencia la sangre seca mientras su impecable fachada se desmoronaba y las primeras lágrimas rebeldes caían por su rostro.

De repente sintió una mano en su hombro pero no se sobresaltó. El contacto era conocido y, cuando se giró, se encontró con el rostro familiar de Fitz. Leo. Sintió a su amigo acercarse a ella y se apoyó sobre él, dejándose llevar por su abrazo.

Y lloró.

Lloró de rabia y de pena, lloró hasta que empezó a hipar mientras sentía a Leo acariciar su pelo y susurrarle al oído que estuviera tranquila, que todo saldría bien.

-Skye se pondrá bien. Es fuerte.

-No lloro sólo por eso -susurró Jemma contra su pecho. Fitz no era un hombre tan fuerte como pudieran serlo Mike o Ward pero le transmitía una calidez que nadie más podía. Leo era su hogar - La verdad...

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con dulzura.

-No quiero que Skye se… -fue incapaz de terminar la frase-. Es la primera amiga, chica -aclaró-, que tengo. Pero… podías haber sido tú, Leo -susurró.

-Yo no…

-Podrías haber entrado en la casa -lo interrumpió-. O podían haberte disparado mientras estabas fuera. Y no habríamos tenido una cámara hiperbárica, no habría habido forma de salvarte y yo…

-Shhhhh -susurró Fitz, abrazándola más fuerte, profundamente conmovido. Odiaba ver a Simmons tan triste pero era increíblemente agradable tenerla entre sus brazos-. No ha ocurrido. No te tortures porque estoy bien.

-Si yo no hubiera insistido tanto en que saliéramos del laboratorio…

-Jemma, salí porque quise. Y no me ha pasado nada.

-No soporto la idea de perderte -confesó Simmons, alzando el rostro y haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran.

-Nunca me perderás, Jemma -susurró Fitz, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla-. Yo tampoco sé cómo sobreviviría sin ti -confesó mirándola a los ojos.

Simmons le sonrió y Leo sintió que el nudo que había sentido en el estómago desde que encontraran a Skye herida se aflojaba un poco.

-Yo… Hay… -comenzó con timidez-. Hay una cosa que quiero hacer pero…

Simmons se acercó lentamente a él y le rozó los labios con los suyos, en una caricia dulce y suave que hizo que las piernas de Fitz se volvieran de gelatina.

-¿Querías besarme pero sientes que no es el mejor momento? -preguntó Simmons con una audacia que parecía haber recibido de la mismísima Skye.

-Sí -replicó Fitz acariciando su mejilla-. El día que aquel virus chitauri casi te mata… Creí que me moría al verte tirarte desde el avión -confesó.

-Yo… yo siempre había creído que lo nuestro era sólo amistad hasta hoy. Hasta que pensé que…

-Llevamos 7 años juntos y tenemos que estar a punto de morir para darnos cuenta de lo que sentimos. -Leo sonrió con ironía. La miró y la besó con suavidad, profundizando algo más el beso. Aunque el beso tenía una inocencia casi infantil, su amor era maduro, adulto-. Skye saldrá adelante -dijo Fitz cuando se separaron.

-Lo sé -susurró Jemma-. Sobreviviremos a esto.

-Juntos.

Y cogidos de la mano salieron de la estancia, sabiendo que juntos afrontarían lo que les deparara el destino. Ya nunca se separarían.

FIN

* * *

**Se agradecen los comentarios ;)**


End file.
